Into The Blue
by JanikaSkyovaBulletGal
Summary: Tintin is a survivor, he would always survive. (Alternative event in The Black Island after Tintin is trapped on a cliff at gunpoint)


**I have read the books from cover to cover and this is my second favourite story apart from Tintin and The Picaros for which I have already writtern a story for. My favourite scene in that story with the exception of the opening scene is when Tintin is trapped at the top of the cliff by Puschov and Ivan. I really think that this could have gone a hell of a lot worse so thats what I am going to focus on. He could have potentially been shot by Puschov or shot and pushed off the cliff. Some of the possibilites are endless for certain stories but this is a bit narrow so I am going to focus and do the idea that I am thinking of. Part of this was inspired by a scene in Twilight - New Moon when Bella jumps off the cliff in order to get Edwards attention. **

Title: Into The Blue

Catergory: Adventures Of Tintin

Characters: Tintin, Thompson Twins, Puschov, Ivan

Genre: Hurt, Angst,

Rating: K+

Themes: Hurt, Near Death Exprience

Ideal Music:

Sur L'ocean coloeur de fer - Alcest

Tintin stood on the very edge of the cliff frozen, unable to move. The waves crashed into the english cliff that stood high and mightly over the merciless sea. He looked down the the shallows that laid so small below him and in just a second he didn't know how to deal with it.

"Just Jump and get it over with" Puschov shouted from a few feet behind him.

"Why don't you just shoot me?" Tintin shouted back, trying his best to stand his ground despite the fact he wasn't holding the high ground, figuritively of course.

"We would prefer you to have an unfortunate accident" Puschov replied, walking so he was right behind the young reporter. As Puschov stopped behind him, Tintin could feel his breath upon his back and it made him squirm. He was so close, barely centimetres away from a deadly plunge. He was only 20 years of age and the more he thought he started to wonder what he had done to deserve this.

"Forget this I'm sick of waiting" Puschov growled and thudded the palm of his hand into Tintin's back providing the perfect momentum for a murder. One moment Tintin felt a large thick hand on his back and the next second he was falling forward through mid air. For one crazy moment he thought he was floating and then suddenly gravity overtook begining to twist and turn him as he began to fall several feet per second. In what felt like miliseconds later he plunged into the freezing cold water that was the English Channel and was immedaitly pushed underwater by the force of gravity but this would be nothing compared to what was about to happen. In what seeemed like minuets Tintin swam up to surface inhaling the vital requirement of oxygen. Suddenly a massive wave hit the cliff dragging Tintin under, attempting to push him into the cliff.

He desperately tried to cling to anything but waves kept coming, growing in strenght and force pulling him further and further under the blue, blue waves. He was overtaken by the burtal force of the waves that were pulling him even further from the precious element of oxygen. Suddenly Tintin panicked and started to thrash round scared out of his mind that he was going to drown miles away from his home where no one would find him. Tintin attempted to move up trying to reach the surface of the water when his head collided harshly with a rocky outcrop under the water, disorientating him completely. His body completely relaxed as the waves began to take him out of the area and into the open water. He was suspended within the deep blue, unable to move as the waves rocked against the coastal forces surrounding his very being. He let his last potential breath of life exit his mouth in the form of an air bubble and closed his eyes letting the watery soul of Davey Jones encompass him into the forever rolling waves. Drifting away, slowly, this was a way Tintin never thought he would go. He knew that deep down he was supposed to go down with a fight. This was too simple, Effortless.

Soon enough the late afternoon turned to early evening and the moon was begining it's reign upon the earth, claiming the northern hemishpere in a blanket of darkness. On a long stretch of a perfect beach near dover, waves lapped against the golden sands taking tiny bites out of the beach in the form of long shore drift. The area was a place undistrubed with the exception of people walking their dogs and photographers but only one dog was rushing down the path that led to the beach, a small white dog desperately wanting to find his master.

As soon as Snowy reached the bottom he ran down to the sea to clean up, pausing gingerly after realising just how cold the water was. After washing up Snowy wandered along the shoreline, looking for any sign of his master. Snowy had been wandering for hours along the cliffs of the English coastline unable to find Tintin. Snowy ran back to the cliff line and after finding a snug hole in the cliff he snuggled into it and started to fall asleep.

Before long it was the middle of the night and the moon reigned supreme over the sea pushing it's luna rays in every single direction. The sky remained cloudless exposing the stars of the universe to the inhabitants of earth.

The symphony of the waves was interupted by something else, not movement within the waves but the waves carrying a restless soul to the beach. A figure slowly emerged as the waves guided a motionless soul onto the shores of the beach but even as the motionless body was swept onto the beach it did not move. Snowy heard the distrubance and immediatly exited the hole he was in and started to gingerly trot back down the water and immediatly reconised the person lying on his back as his master.

Tintin was lying on his back, soaked to the bone by the freezing cold english waters. His clothers stuck to his cold skin and the water had attacked his quiff and made it non - existant as it had been forced back, blending with the rest of his hair. His skin complextion had dissapated from sunkissed to a pale white colour making it look as if his life and soul had been drained from him. Snowy gently nuzzled Tintin's cheek but it only made Tintin's head loll to the other side. Snowy whined softly in Tintin's ear trying his best to rouse his master but nothing seemed to be working. Was he too late?

Tintin's chest was slowly rising and falling but it was barely noticable. Snowy nuggled Tintin again but Tintin still didn't respond causing Snowy to whine louder than ever, so much that it turned into a heartwrenching howl that could peirce the hearts of anyone in the vicinity of the beach.

Tintin's conscious slowy began to reignite, synapses pulsating the sensation of revival. Sure enough Tintin's eye's began to flutter and then opened fully to walls of whiteness. For a brief moment Tintin through this was the afterlife but as his other senses gradually returned he felt a small warm furry body beside him and realised it was Snowy, whom was sound asleep and curled into Tintin's right side. Althought his entire body was aching he reached his hand down and gently stroked Snowy's head then his vision cleared and realised that he was in hospital. There was movement by his side and he knew he wasn't alone. He felt a light grip on his arm but it was non threathening and as soon as his vision re-focused he realised it was one of the Thompsons.

"It's okay, it's okay. Your safe"

"H..how did I get here"

"You were found on a beach in the early hours of this morning. You've been unconscious for about ten hours. You were treated for hypothemia and servere concussion. You're incrediably lucky, how do you survirve stuff like this?"

"Good luck I suppose" Tintin replied

"Luck? Tintin you survirve anything that villains and life throws at you and then you go back for more. Your the craziest person I have ever known" Thompson laughed. Tintin smilied in reponse, knowing deep down that Thompson was right. Why did he go back even when he was so near to getting killed?

Maybe he would never know why

**Please review if you like the story, I put a lot of effort into this one and I actually included Snowy. In the majority of my stories I have forgottern to include Snowy so I'm glad I managed to do it this time. Please be nice and no insults please. **


End file.
